mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Agent Mafia
| image = File:Double_Agent_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 7.26.14 | winningfaction = Tie Win Baddies/Goodies | roster = #, player (medium) #Social Darwin #Auramyna #Araver #Akaslickster #Marquessa #Coolkid #Framm18 #Hirkala #Onetruth #Fat Tony #GMaster479 #Akriti #Nana #ShadowAngel | first = Fat Tony | last = Aura, Coolkid, Onetruth, Nana | mvp = Nana and Coolkid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on his own design. It began on July 26, 2014 and ended in a Tie Win Baddies/Goodies in N6 (August 7). Game Mechanics Rules *Each day everyone votes for (1) a player to lynch, and (2) whether the actions will be included in the night post. *Tie lynch votes will result in all tied players being lynched. *There are 14 players. The game will start with 1 baddie, who will recruit another baddie from the roster, and they another, and maybe another, etc. until the baddie BTSC reaches up to 4 players with a balance weight of up to 20. *The game will start during the day phase (D0), during this time everyone will vote for whether to display the following night actions in the following night post. *If the actions are voted to be shown, then the they will be automatically omitted from the following night post following that. (E.g. if actions are shown N1, then they will not be shown N2, and a vote may then be held again to determine N3. If actions are not shown N1, then a vote may be held D1 to determine whether to include them in the N2 post). *If actions are shown, all targets of specified abilities will be revealed in the NP. If actions are not shown, only successful kills will be shown (though blocked players, saves, and spies will be informed via PM with their results). Vote manips will obviously be apparent if they make a difference in the outcome of a lynch. *Please post all questions and/or comments to the host in RED Role Description There are two of each of the following roles #Block - Stops any player from using their ability (that same night or the following day if targeting a vote manip). #Save - Saves any player from being killed at night. #Kill - Removes a player from the game, unless killer is blocked or target is saved. #Spy - Learns the faction of the targeted player #Vote Manip - PMs the host to change a targets' vote during the day (lynch AND/OR NP content vote) #Kamakaze Bodyguard (KBG) - Chooses a target each night to bodyguard. If the target is successfully targeted for a kill, the KBG dies in the target's place and also kills the attacker. #ODTG - Choose any of the above 6 abilties, but must choose at night, and may only use a given ability ODTG. ---- Q: Is the "D0" vote only for the NP content? A: It is for player confirmation, to vote for/against NP content on N1, and to allow time for baddie recruitment. Q: Is baddie recruitment 1 per night? A: Baddie recruitment starts on D0 and must be finished by the end of N1. Q: How does recruiting work? A: The baddies effectively just choose their recruits and build their own faction. Like I said, this is quite experimental. Q: What happens if the NP Reveal vote is tied? A: A tie NP vote will show the NP content. Q: What actions show in the NP, when the content is revealed? A: EVERYTHING is revealed. Save targets, block targets, the whole show (except the vote manips of course). Q: What roles are given action results, when the content is revealed? A: The spy result... That's the only thing that won't already appear in the NP. Q: What roles are given action results when the content is NOT revealed? A: If actions are not shown, only successful kills will be shown (though blocked players, spies, and successful saves will be informed via PM with their results). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 Post-N6 End of Game Roster #Social Darwin - Block - Lynched D2 #Auramyna - Kill #araver - ODTG - Lynched D5 #akaslickster - Kill - Lynched D1 #marquessa - ODTG - Lynched D3 #coolkid - Block #Framm18 - Vote Manip - Killed N4 #Hirkala - Vote Manip - Killed N4 #onetruth - Save #Fat Tony - Spy - Killed N1 #GMaster479 - Save - Lynched D4 #Akriti - KBG - Lynched D5 #Nana7 - Spy #ShadowAngel - KBG - Killed N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 9 Category:HybridGames